The Great Ninja World War Roleplay
The War Preparations The Guardians High on a mountain in the land of sun, the leader of the Guardians contemplated the recent unrest of the military in the countries to the north of here, not to mention the rest of the world. The feudal lands are particularly riled, but the borders are fairly secure. Other players though... The world was in a state of craziness. Countries were arming up, with some unknown force backing rumors of mutiny and invasion. That man Shishimaru seemed particularly dangerous, if he could land a death blow on Ean... he thought from his office. Sam Wils was in the lab, experimenting on his current project. Ean was in his own chair, contemplating his fight with Shishimaru. "Sam, what info do we have on the CHIMERA Faction?" he asked. Sam left his work and drew up a monitor displaying the files on the organization. Hmm... interesting...Their leaders nt too bad a fighter, but I could tell, he wasn't really the leader... But who would be then? Shishimaru had injured Ean so badly he was kept to the hospital for a month, showing what they were up against... "Pizza delivery!" yelled a familiar voice. Hikaru and Mizu were standing at the entrance to the Guardians base. Jenifer Follman happened to be the gate guard for the day, so these two were screwed. "What kind of pizza?" Hikaru smiled and said, "What kind was ordered?" Rikka Nagoshi approached them, "Hi, im Rikka Nagoshi from Ashiki with a message for James..... oh, hey Hikaru and Mizu" she said smiling Jenifer immediately pointed to Rikka. "You can go. You two, stay here." she said from her perch. "Thank you" she said bowing and went in. She ran to James' office and opened the door, "Ah, excuse me, James?" she said James looked up from his business paperwork, and noticed he now had a person in his office he had never seen before. Judging by the clothing, she had on, she was part of Seireitou's group. "Yes, what would you like?" he said in his diplomatic voice. "I have some info from Seireitou-kun that he wanted to relay to the Guardians and a proposal" she stated. Hikaru and Mizu looked at each other and sighed. "And what would both of those be?" he continued. "Well, first, Shishimaru Genbu is in charge of their army, but you knew that probably but did you know that Echo Uchiha is really in charge" she said, "Also, Seireitou-kun wants the Guardians and his team to unite" she stated "That emo kid from the future? I'll send that down to second quarter. And I would like to hear the terms of agreement, if there are any." said James as he sent a message to the second force's headquarters. Outside, Jenifer was still dealing with the two visitors. "No, you can't come inside!" she called down in a mocking tone. "Nope, Sei-kun only wants his group and the Guardians to work together side by side to end this war" she said CHIMERA At the CHIMERA Faction, Shishimaru was on the head seat of his court, "Those weaklings won't enter my empire, without being crushed." said Shishimaru smiling evilly as he oversaw the construction of the outer wall, built around stone spikes with five watchtowers with snipers and ninja at each one, "I can't lose..." (Elsewhere in CHIMERA territory) Twilight's Plot A young ninja in a dark cloak walked through his personal halls in Shishimaru Genbu's lair, he was now the second-in-command of the CHIMERA Faction, and had already gotten straight to business. His image was creepily outlined by the glare from the green flamed torches that lit the halls. He entered the next room, where one of his ervants awaited him. "Sir, Shishimaru is unable to attend the official War meeting today due to bloodlust related circumstances." "You will address him as Lord." Said Echo as he impaled the servant through the heart and continued onto a balcony overlooking the main hall. There, hundreds of his ninjas awaited command each standing upright and in position, praying not to catch his evil eyes. Each ninja was terribly afraid of the dark Uchiha, yet loved working for hi mdue to his inspirational spirit. Echo cleared his throat as he spoke into the echoing room, declaring his message. "Men and Women alike, each of you are here for your own reasons. Some to provide for your family, others out of fear, and some for the sake of obtaining power. Today, we unite under one army, an army that will ensure an era destined to for wealth, security, and power. This will recquire all of you to commit yourselves to the fullest, putting your lives on the line to ensure that our cause is met. Rest assured that there will be no going back, once executed you are in the system." Several of the warriors loooked at the ground, unsure of what to do, then Echo resumed his speech. "-But, there is no need for worry, I have developed a fully and unstoppably efficient system for eliminating our three main enemies: The Guardians, the Six Great Nations, and the Lost Lands. We will show them that their numbers are nothing but muffled by our heart and determination, our drive to show our worth. Once we, together, prove to everyone why we are superior to all, there will be a new reign, one created through the blood of those we will shed, the forces of those we will crush, and the power we will achieve. To Lord Shishimaru, to the CHIMERA Faction, to domination!" As Echo immediately turned around and walked back to his private wing to formulate his tactics screaming and chanting could be heard, the War was about to begin. Loyalty Echo entered the strategy room to see Shishimaru's elite advisors trying to create a plan of action. With a frown he walked up to the table. "Does Lord Shishimaru know about this?" "What does it matter, you're pretty much in charge now, you've already surpassed Shishimaru!" Echo grabbed the man who spoke and lifted him by his throat. "Never say anything demeaning about him in my presence." Echo slammed the man's head up against the wall, denting it and snapping his neck. "As for the rest of you, you traitors are no longer needed by my master." Screams could be heard from the room as Echo became the single strategist of the CHIMERA Faction. Echo knew that nothing could stop them, Hikaru was too compassionate, James to blind to what's around him, and Serieitou just too foolish to even make a difference. "No matter what Echo does, I have a plan..." said Shishimaru at his perch, planing a strategy, "Something isn't right about Echo, he might be a traitor, which isn't a problem, he's a weakling..." Ashiki no Kitsune Seireitou was in the Kitsune Realm along with his group, and Ashiki "Good, we all here?" asked seireitou Kyashi Urami and Sachi Urami were right beside each other. "Hai." They both said. "Alright, well, looks like the world is going crazy so ive assembled this group to calm these guys down..... also, i believe that CHIMERA is responsible, so ive enlisted the help of Taisinkoha" Seireitou facing Kyashi and Sachi, "Sachi-chan, Kyashi-chan..... looks like Ryuka's still gone, huh?" "Yah" Evan walks up "Evan, your here too, good" he said facing the two sisters, "I assume that Echo Uchiha is behind this" he stated "Huh?" Sachi's eyes widened. "What can he hope to gain out of all of this?" "World Domination, what else" he said rolling his eyes as Byakko walked up to them, "Seireitou, Taisinkoha will keep tabs on CHIMERA like you asked, and Rikka is going to the Guardians as well to ask for an alliance" he stated But just then, a Tengu Portal opened up and Team Makan came out from it, "Sorry were late, I had some...well... 'business' to take care of." said Makan as he scratched the back of his head, "I personally know about the CHIMERA Faction." Sachi rolled her eyes. "Well, don't tell us at once...." "Its okay, also, when you say that, Echo is charge, right?" asked Seireitou "No, he's not, Shishimaru is about 2 to 2.5 times, not in Bankai, stronger than Echo." said Fukumaden seriously. "Then, Echo's weak then, im sure that i could take on Shishimaru, so Echo's not a problem, however, i wont underestimate Echo's military genious" he said as a small fox came over to Sachi and Kyashi and another large fox came to Seireitou "You would be a good match for him, but he fights dirty and has a special jutsu that can nullify elemental jutsu." said Makan sipping some sake, even though he already has a hangover. Kyashi and Sachi looked at the smaller fox, and Kyashi even went to pet its head. "Obviously, if he can do that, he's dangerous. We'll need to think of some way to counter it..." "Well, i tend to use Bending Principles, which arent made of chakra, so thats not a problem.... so, here's my plan" he began "But..." said Fukumaden, "He can infuse his own will and chakra into the elements themselves and use them to his advantage and Makan may be kinda tried from his 'business', if you know what I mean." Seireitou smirked, "Accually, i have a plan to rid Shishimaru of his powers and contrain Echo" he said "Enlighten us." Sachi said, raising an eyebrow. "Its a surpise" he chirped, and then took Sachi's hands into her own, "Sachi-chan, whatever happens, i promise to protect you, Kyashi and everyone" he said smiling Both sisters smiled. "And I'll protect you with my own life as well, Sei-kun." Sachi replied. "Remember that." "There's more of them..." said Makan staggering Seireitou smiled, but inside, he frowned, knowing that his plan for peace might cause Sachi and Kyashi to have a different idea of himself but, hopes that they will understand in the end. "Well, Echo's not a problem, while he doesnt look it, the only person who can rival Echo's military genious is Seireitou" he stated "And if Echo tries anything, Shishimaru will use some a that alchemy to stick him to the wall." said Makan, "Based on what I know, Echo ain't no match for Shishimaru." "Okay, so we know that Echo is matched for brains with seireitou and seireitou has further strength, plus, im matched with Hikaru and Seireitou so ill take on Echo, their empire will come crashing down" said Byakko "If you only knew..." said Fukumaden mysteriously. "What should Kyashi and I do, while you do that?" Sachi asked seriously. The younger sibling was still petting the small fox. "Well, for my plans to work, i need a team of earthbenders, a group of illusion masters and a team of taijutsu experts, as well as a few Firebenders in case, can you get that?" asked seireitou to Sachi and Makan "Hai." Sachi nodded. "For all that i don't qualify" Evan stated "I'm a master of illusions and healing" said Fukumaden, "I can get everything else you need." "I'm skilled at taijutsu as well." Kyashi said, looking at Seireitou. "I can assist Sachi." Ashi Jikokukenin Ryuka was currently meditating, as he sat on the cold floor of the Jikokukenin base. Currently, he was awaiting, along with the other members of Jikokukenin, for their leader. "Damnnit kid," said Minato. "Get up already; this is dumb..." "You shouldn't complain so much, Minato-san." Ryuka replied, not moving from his spot on the floor. "It doesn't suit you." "I don't care kid." He swung one of his massive Shadow Blades on his shoulder. "So did Assari get you yet?" "So far, no. I had to threaten her with genjutsu, though, when she tried to." Ryuka made the Tiger sign, opening one eye to look at Minato. Minato chuckled, "That girl has determination though...she won't stop until she gets you..." "She can try all she wants, but she won't get anywhere. What about you?" Minato scratched his bald head and said, "Well, she doesn't have an interest in guys with shaved heads." A small grin came across Ryuka's face. "Your skeletal appearance doesn't help, either." He looked around. "Where is Ikarasoruke-sama?" Minato shrugged, "I guess he's with Hinamori..." "Hn." Ryuka frowned. "She only's here because of love. How foolish." Minato sighed and said, "I'm here to fight against other people, no matter who they are." He dropped his swords and said, "I could care less about Hikaru, but the ninja at Hikarigakure 2 aren't too keen of my past actions." "Really?" Ryuka raised an eyebrow. "I'm not surprised. How'd you end up here, of all places?" "I was bored." He took out a flask of alchohol and drank some of the contents. "Come to think of it, why're you here?" "I have my own personal goal: to destroy the shinobi clan legacy." Ryuka replied, closing both of his eye. "They were nothing but a stain on the world, and I'm going to erase it from existance." "Which clan?" asked Minato, "There's a whole slew of 'em." "The ones who thought that their own bloodline was more important than anything else. The Uchiha....the Hyuga....their arrogance irks me more than anything else." Minato looked a little confused, "Aren't you an Uchiha yourself?" "I don't consider myself one of them anymore. After the attempted coup d'tat and massacre, the Uchiha name seemed useless to me...." He opened both of his eyes, thinking. "Although, the only Uchiha I've known to break that barrier were my two parents...." "Whatever kid," said Minato. "Not like it matters." He then looked over at Ryuka and asked, "Does that mean you'll go after the Uchiha in the Lost Lands?" "If it's possible." Ryuka replied. "I don't intend to leave any survivors." Minato frowned and said, "Then I guess I'm one of your targets, along with the majority of Jikokukenin." "Don't worry." Ryuka replied, looking at Minato with one eye open. "Since you're all working along with me, you won't be attacked." Minato then said, "For what it's worth, Urakih has decided to leave the Lost Lands alone for this war, seeing as they wish to be neutral." He scowled at Ryuka, "And that means if you attack any resident, consider yourself, relieved of duty." "And when he says that, he's right.", said a familiar voice. Indo Huiyo was sitting on a nearby bench eating a peach. Minato looked at him, "Where the heck did you come from?" Indo replied, "I've been here all along. It's a real shame about the Uchiha thing. That name is legendary, but corrupt." Ryuka raised an eyebrow at Indo. "I thought you had a long time ago." He said. "It's my job and Itachi's to restore this clan. Sasuke is no longer able to." Indo replied with a sad look. "Itachi's still alive, as well?" The Jiko-Uchiha thought, opening both eyes to look at Indo. "Your goals clash with mine. If you were here the entire time, then you obviously know what my goal is." Minato sighed and said, "You forgot about the Uchiha in the Lost Lands, idiot..." "I didn't know he would be in the Lost Lands." Ryuka replied. Minato then said, "What are you, friggin deaf or friggin stupid?! I meant that there are Uchiha and Senju clan citizens in the Lost Lands." Ryuka looked skeptically at Minato. "Yes, I heard you before." He replied, with a mild tone of sarcasm. "You don't need to shout it out. I merely assumed Itachi would be still in the Land of the 5 Great Nations, not all the way here." "Why would that idiot be all the way out here?" asked Minato. "Possibly to re-collect his life. Like me, he had nothing left in Konoha. Or possibly, to assist Ryun in leading Yamagakure." Indo, "Oh, he is recollecting-" Suddenly, Indo gulped. Suddenly, Itachi's voice was on Indo's radio, "Indo, get out of there. You're saying too much." Indo chuckled, "Well, I think I have to go." Ryuka closed both of his eyes. "Be sure to check on Otonami." He replied. "I hope he's not too devestated." His voice, however, held no sincerity whatsoever, as he focused back on his meditating. A black wisp decorated the room as a dark figure appeared. "Greetings." Said none other an Echo Uchiha. Ryuka opened both of his eyes, looking at the dark-robed figure. "Echo Uchiha." He stated calmly. "One of the infamous Yonkou. What a surprise to see you here." "I suppose you're Ryuka Uchiha, student of my weaker colligue, the foolish Serieitou Hyuga. Interesting to see you with this faction." Said Echo, nonetheless careless. Ryuka raised an eyebrow, seeing Echo's facial expression. "I am, but I'm his student no longer." He got up, facing the other Uchiha. "Why are you here, of all places?" "To propose an alliance of forces, it is necessary that I have contacts in the Lost Lands, and one i nthe Kitsune Realm, but I am considering ending that branch, I don't beleive it is neccessary." Echo deactivated his death seeking eyes and looked at Ryuka. "But I'm pleased to see that you have chosen a path of power." Ryuka narrowed his eyes. "Don't expect me to be humble towards you, Echo-san." He said calmly, with the slightest bit of coldness. "If I want someone's humility I will take it through force. I don't care how you treat me as long as you stay out of my way and follow your superior's orders." Echo responded. "As long as you stay out of mine, fair enough." Ryuka replied indifferently. "You'll need to speak Ikarasoruke-sama if you want an alliance with Jikokukenin." "Perfect, with his assistance the Lost Lands will be secured, with help from my only true friend the six Nations will be secured, but first the Guardinas fall." He shook his head. "Oh, and not to mention Serieitou has decided to play along, but that's not important in the slightest." "Hn." Ryuka looked a bit thoughtful after Echo mentioned Seireitou again. "I'm bound to encounter Kyashi, Seireitou, and Evan again. But it doesn't matter...I have a clan existance to destroy..." "I don't know what you're thinking but it should not be compassion, you're about to face the world." Said Echo, used to being against the tide. Ryuka scoffed. "Rest assured, I won't show compassion when I accomplish my goal. Not even Seireitou will stand in my way." Echo sighed. "Don't worry about him, the old man reached his limit years ago. If I'm not around to handle him, keep this in mind:his greatest weakness is his own power. But I wouldn't worry, you've probably already surpassed him." "I assume you know about Kyashi and Evan?" Ryuka asked, rubbing his finger horizontally under his nose and looking at Echo questioningly. "I've fought Evan once before, but I don't know anything about Kyashi." Replied Echo. "Kyashi has the power of a deceased Bijuu, the nine-tailed wolf...and she's very powerful." Ryuka explained. "She's able to use the full power of it adeptly. If you have plans, she will most likely become an interference for you." "I assume you can handle her if deemed neccessary?" "I've defeated her before, and spared her on a whim. If she gets in my way again, I'll be sure to kill her." "If she is of importance to you, I will let you deal with her." Said Echo, detecting slight uneasiness in Ryuka's voice. Ryuka nodded. "As you wish." Looking out of one of the "windows", he could sense a storm brewing. "It's about time to begin...." Seireitou and Echo's Pre-War Meeting Seireitou sent Echo a message to meet him privatly in the Other World Echo appeared in nfront of Seireitou. "I'm here on behalf of Lord Shishimaru, what's the matter?" Said Echo, in a slightly impatient tone. "Well, i just wanted to ask, as a friend and fellow Yonkou, do you honestly believe that by uniting the world by dictatorship and forcing peace, peace will come?" asked seireitou "My visions are different than Lord Shishimaru's, yet as my mentor his will overrides mine. I merely seek power, and it is his wish to achieve it through war." Echo said. Seireitou laughed, "Power? What would you know about Power. Make no mistake Echo, my destiny as the Vessel of Ragnarok to protect this world and institute peace, and because of that, if you make even a step out of line, give me one reason to think you will destroy that peace, make no mistake that it will result in your permanent end." he said and with that, disappeared. Once again, another pointless get together from the Vessel of Fools. Thought Echo as he shook his head and headed back to his home. As Seireitou returned, he smirked, "All the pieces are falling in place, Echo..... you fool" The War Begins As the War began, Seireitou met with Minkai, "Minkai, i need your Geass" said seireitou. "Why, Seireitou?" asked Minkai. "I just need it" he retorted. "Fine" he muttered as he cut his arm and gave Seireitou some of his blood. Seireitou implanted it into himself and obtained Geass. He then disappeared, "How far are you willing to go for peace" thought Minkai as he disappeared. Back at Shishimaru's perch, Shishimaru pressed a button on his seat and a hologram of the four commanders of his fleet was projected in front of him, "Sir, what should we do." asked one of the commanders, bowing. "Attack the Guardians!" yelled Shishimaru as all of them body flickered away and 2000 ships powered by turbines left the CHIMERA Faction, away to every place the Guardians protected and their headquarters. Hikaru then sensed an evil prescence approching the Guardians headquarters. "Mizu, tell James it's time to fight." "Sure, bro," said Mizu. Seireitou appeared next to Hikaru, "Looks like it has began" Ryuka stood outward, facing the network of Guardian HQ. He had been assigned by Ikararosuke to oversee the attack on the Guardians' headquarters. Smiling to himself, he looked up into the sky, eyeing the aerial attack force. "Time to kill...." He muttered, as he leapt into the depths of the base. "Hikaru, it isnt my place to lead the attack but im the only one with the military skills to combat Echo" said seireitou as he was cut off as he sensed a familar presense. He teleported to Ryuka, stopping him, "Well, if it isnt Ryuka" "Seireitou...." Ryuka replied, gazing at his former teacher with indifference. "It's been a while." "I hear you joined the Gay Hollow and the Self Absorbed Demon Teen" he said, smiling "Hn. You heard right." Ryuka replied. "But rest assured, I'm only fighting for myself." 500 souls tied to suits of armor suddenly rushed toward the Guardian HQ, starting as snipers started to set up in trees. "Ryuka, you made a large mistake, and dont think about challenging me, it will only end badly..... its over, you've become weak" he stated "Hmph." Ryuka smirked. "You only speak prideful words. But I haven't come to fight you. I've only come to oversee the destruction of the Guardians." He stared into Seireitou's eyes. "Sei-kun!" A voice called out from behind a corner. Sachi appeared, just a few feet behind Ryuka. Hikaru watched as the carnage was happening. He sighed and wondered, "I hope Rukia and Naruto can make sure that the Lost Lands are still in neutrality." "Remember this Ryuka, if you make a single step out of line, give me one reason to think you will hurt Kyashi or Sachi, then you will no longer have to worry about your goals anymore" he stated as he teleported to Sachi. "Sachi-chan, go to Hikaru and tell him to meet with Byakko in the Kitsune Realm" he said as he teleported away. Ryuka sneered, as Sachi nodded. "Hai!" As Seireitou disappeared, the Uchiha took his chance, appearing in front of the stunned woman. "I've been wanting to talk to you...." He said, pointing to her. Back at the HQ, James had the captains organized. "Ean, I want you and your best to get these losers out of here while Jen and her associates back you up with an aerial strike from the Manta. Gaston, have your men along with Parren's on standby until I say green or if any bogeys reach the walls. Scarr, you'll be on offense with Ean. Get them away from here as fast and as thoroughly as you can." The captains left the room in the skyscraper and went to their designated positions, Jenifer and her fighters arriving at the airport to board the giant airship. Ean and Scarr both took Ean's megabike out to the field to block the walls along with Ean's top ten and Scarr's assistant captain Kev. As soon as they got out of the walls the entire mountainside became a massacre scene, at one point Scarr even had to go to one-tailed form. All the while, Jenifer was on top of the huge whale shaped flying machine that hovered high over the fight and was bombarding not only the opposing airships with devastating attacks but also striking lighting to get rid of what enemies on the ground she could. Inside the walls, James was thinking. Hard. Echo is the mastermind, Shishimaru is still his leader. According to his honor code, if we control Shishimaru, then we control Echo. And if that doesn't work, Shishimaru could be locked up and handed over to Sam. Same effect. alright, time to meet with the other powers that have a control over this mess... Demon of the Flames Sachi panted heavily, as she stood up. Surrounding her were a murder of crows flying around her. Her body was covered in scratches and scars. "Damn it....he's able to fend off my techniques effortlessly....how strong is he?" She thought. Above her, a group of crows formed the body of Ryuka. "I didn't wish to have this fight." He stated, looking down on her. "And I don't wish to hurt you." Sachi looked up at him, glaring. "I don't need your pity." She replied. But her confidence soon changed to dismay as the crows surrounding her turned into shuriken, throwing themselves into her flesh. "AH--!" "Such a shame you didn't stay on your own side." Ryuka said. Suddenly, Byakko appeared and rescued Sachi. "Sachi-san, Seireitou sent me here to assist you wiht Ryuka" he said The genjutsu immediately disappeared, and Sachi looked over to find Ryuka standing a few feet away, arms across his chest. "Thanks." She acknowledged, nodding. "No problem" he said, "Bring Forth the Twilight, Hakurei" he said drawing his blade as it shine with rainbow colors. "Hn." Ryuka frowned. "You're too troublesome to fight." He turned his back, walking in the other direction. "If you excuse me...." "Whatever, bye" Byakko said as Ryuka disappeared A Secret Pact Seireitou teleported to the commend center of CHIMERA where Shishimaru was alone. "Seireitou Hyuga!" yelled out Shishimaru. "Relax Shishimaru, im here with a proposal for you" "I'm listening..." said Shishimaru with a smile, filled with blood lust. "Your goal is to control the world, right? Well, here is my deal, if you agree to follow my commands without letting Echo know, then i promise you control of the world. With my power and brains, along with the freinds i have, thats a deal too good to resist, right? My goal is meerly to stop this war, even if it means giving you control, how about it?" asked seireitou holding out his hand "Okay then..." said Shishimaru as he shook Seireitou's hand, "If you betray me, I will kill you." "Relax, i have no reason to, as long as you give me control of your armies instead of Echo and this deal stays between just us two, then you will get the whole world" he smiled, shaking Shishimaru's hand. "Ok, so, right now, just take over the Guardians, okay" seireitou stated